Traditionally, food is placed on tableware such as plates or bowls and served for consumption at a table. At the end of a meal, the tableware is carried to a sink, dishwasher, or other station for washing. Older children and adults typically possess sufficient motor skills and coordination to neatly feed themselves such that food is either consumed or maintained on the tableware. Occasionally, placemats may be provided underneath the tableware to catch crumbs or other food debris that may otherwise fall on a surface of the table around the tableware. When placemats are used, the placemats may be carried to the sink for a quick wipe down after a meal. Ideally, a combination of the tableware and the placemats allow for minimal clean-up to the table after each meal.
By comparison, infants and special needs children may lack motor skills and coordination needed to neatly feed themselves during a meal. Furthermore, adults may lose motor skills or coordination due to a medical condition such as a stroke or age. In these instances, traditional tableware may become a hindrance during mealtime. For example, the tableware may be inadvertently overturned or knocked off a table while attempting to grasp food placed therein. Alternatively, the tableware may be deliberately overturned or knocked off a table due to frustrations arising from an inability to access food placed therein.
One known solution includes dispensing with the tableware and providing food directly onto a placemat that is placed on surface such as a table top. While this solution is adequate for certain solid foods, it is inadequate for other foods including soup, applesauce, rice, or the like. Another known solution includes providing a placemat with integrated, non-separable tableware, where the placemat is affixed to a surface such as a table top. While the affixed placemat with integrated tableware enables consumption of various food types, the non-separable placemat is a hindrance to conventional food preparation and tableware storage. For example, the non-separable placemat may be sized such that it does not fit in a microwave or prevents proper operation of the microwave. In these instances, conventional tableware must be employed to prepare food that is subsequently transferred to the placemat with integrated tableware. The need for conventional tableware to prepare or heat food requires additional washing. Furthermore, the non-separable placemat may be sized such that it does not fit in a cupboard or prevents efficient stacking. Still further, there is considerable material waste in providing non-separable placemats with each piece of tableware. Ultimately, the material waste and need for additional washing associated with known solutions are harmful to the environment. These and other drawbacks exist with known solutions.